


all i want for christmas is for you to shut the hell up

by snowglobegays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Christmas Carols, F/F, Female Harry, Female Louis, Female Niall, Minor, bit of angst, harry is pretty, liam is an excited party boy aka totally different, louis doesnt get to come smh, niall is enthusastic and minir, zayn gives The Look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/snowglobegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis hates christmas carols, narry blasts, zayn says like five words, liam is hyper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas is for you to shut the hell up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softlouis (nauticaltattoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticaltattoo/gifts).



> hl winter exchange! i'm shit at beginnings so my friend wrote the first 300 words or so and helped all the way through so thanks cutie also this is kind of crap so sorry ://

_“We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!”_ The singing soon became shouting that reverberated through the entire building.

The walls were thin, surely these dimwits knew that. Louis let out an annoyed sigh as she attempted to turn up the volume on the telly to block out the ruckus that the two girls who lived next door to their flat made. Louis had not gone to bed any time before two in the morning for the past four nights, and it was not something that she was going to keep putting up with.

Her long brunette hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head, and her hands were fiddling with the empty cup that had held tea just half hour ago. The bags underneath her eyes showcased the sleep deprivation that she was suffering from. Fuck Christmas carols, honestly. Who cared about being on Santa’s Nice List? As long as Louis could remember, she had been on the naughty list. From that time that she had decided that she wanted to kiss girls, all the way up to when she had decided to hook up with that hot blonde at the Halloween party that she had snuck into, she figured it was inevitable.

The song that had been echoing through the entire flat changed to Jingle Bells, and Louis groaned out loud. Zayn had the ability to sleep through a tornado, so he happened to be fast asleep in his bedroom. It wouldn’t matter if he was awake anyway; Zayn practically bathed in everything Christmas. Louis loved Christmas as well, she put up the Christmas tree every year, and festivities were always something that she welcomed with open arms. It was just. Christmas carols. Alas, the douchebags next door seemed to want to change her positive opinions on Christmas with loud singing in the middle of the night.

Liam, as usual, was out to a party. He was one for parties; Louis wasn’t sure whether it was because he was raised that way or because he simply had good stamina. Either way, he definitely had the ability to hold his alcohol well. At least a hungover Liam complained with her about the blaring music. “Do they not have the fucking decency to turn it down? Some people around here need sleep,” Louis grumbled, rubbing her sore eyes.

These nuisances had moved into the next door a month ago and had been blasting Jingle Bell Rock nonstop since. Honestly, what the fuck? It was early November when they moved in; who’s ready for the holidays that early? Louis’ birthday was on Christmas Eve, for god’s sake, and even she wasn’t that pumped. “Honestly _fuck_ them.”

-

It was seven in the morning, and a groggy Louis was sitting at the dining table, sipping her morning tea and trying to ignore the large stack of coursework that she had to do. She had a strong hatred towards everything and everyone in the mornings, and she was nursing the killer headache that she had now, thanks to the late time that she went to bed. Zayn was awake and zealously eating his breakfast, a Santa Cap on his unstyled hair. Stubble lined his jaw, and there were bags under his eyes despite the excessive sleep that he seemed to get. Louis rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm for the morning; mornings were never her forte, but she thought that everyone had at least the slightest distaste for waking up. The reasoning behind Zayn’s ability to wake up early was probably due to the fact that he went to bed early and didn’t wake up for anything. Meanwhile, Louis was woken up by the smallest sound. In her defense, she would be the one to wake up and attack if there was a murderer. Meanwhile the other two would probably not care as long as said murderer didn’t wake them up before killing them.

She aggressively put down her cup of tea, making a loud thud against the wood. A loud groan escaped her mouth, and she put her head down on the table, her brown hair falling in thin tendrils around her face. Zayn chose to ignore this, focusing on the cereal that he had in front of him. Louis hmphed, crossing her arms and turning away when realizing that he wasn’t going to respond to her actions. She wanted someone to be as frustrated as she was about this. She groaned again, louder and aimed directly at Zayn. He spared her an amused glance before refocusing on catching the last bits of cereal floating around. “Is there a reason you sound like a whale?”

“You’re supposed to love me and ask what’s wrong, not call me fat. I’m finding new friends and moving out,” she whined, sliding further down into her chair.

Zayn really looked up then. He always took her claims to move out literally. “Hey,” he pouted. “Don’t move out. Also I didn’t call you fat.” Louis crossed her arms and humphed again. “You might as well have, calling me a whale and still not asking what’s got me whale-ish. The fucking neighbors keep playing music, Christmas carols, and it’s keeping me up. I hate Christmas, I hate it, I hate it.” She put her head down on her table, and faintly heard Zayn snicker.

 

"You could literally just tell them to turn it down. In all this time, have you not thought of that?" Louis lifted her head and opened her mouth to protest, but she realized that, yeah, Zayn was right. She hadn't even considered popping over and asking them to turn that damn music down.

"I'm gonna do it," she announced, pushing the chair back and rising. "I'm gonna march right over there and yell at whoever the fuck lives there and demand them to turn it off. I'm gonna do it right now."

Except she looked at the clock and holy shit she's gonna be late for work.

\--

It wasn't until hours later when both Liam and Zayn were sound asleep and Louis wasn't that she remembered her mission. Music had been playing since she left and hearing Santa Baby eight times in a row was the cause of her headache. Her hair was down and lose but wild; her bangs were sticking out and there were thick knots all in her hair. She had shorts and a jumper on and she was pissed and tired and done with the strangers next door. There was barely time for her to knock twice before the door next to hers was opening and the prettiest girl Louis had ever seen was opening the door.

"Hello?" the beautiful girl asked. "Who are you?"

It was then Louis realized how bad this looked. A stranger with bags the size of Africa wearing shorts in freezing weather with wild hair and an angry face. "It's 3 am," she said before thinking too much about the awkward tension in the air.

The beautiful girl nodded. "Yes. And you're at my door and I don't know who you are."

Louis opened her mouth to speak but an Irish girl with blonde hair barreled into tye pretty girls' side singing Jingle Bells and saying "Heya, who's this?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well ask her! Maybe she's drunk and needs a ride ho-" the new girl started.

"I'm here because I could tap a hole in these walls and I haven't slept well in weeks and if I fall asleep to White Christmas one more time I'm going to kill either myself or Zayn."

Pretty girl furrowed her brow and cocked her head. "And?"

Louis groaned and crossed her arms. "And," she spat. "It's because you two have been playing this garbage for nearly two months straight and you're the reason I fall alseep in class and you're the reason I hate Zayn and you're the reason Liam cries in the morning. Your damn music." "

Oh." Pretty girl was frowning again and Louis felt so inadequate next to her, complaining about her music at 3 am looking like trash. Talk about a good first impression.

"Oh my god, we're so sorry!" Blonde girl gasped, detaching herself from Pretty Girl and launching herself at Louis. Louis stumbled back, her arms flailing out as she was hugged by a flash of pale arms and light hair. "We didn't realize it could be heard! It's my first Christmas away from home and carols are comforting but it's all my fault! I'm sosososo sorry!"

Louis' eyes were wide and surprised as she hugged the stranger back. "I, It's fine I guess, I mean, I was gonna tell you to shut it off or turn it down, sorry?"

Pretty Girl sighed and tugged Enthusiastic Blonde off Louis. "I'm sorry, she's crazy. We'll turn it off, I promise. No more sleepless nights for you."

Louis sighed and smiled -- Pretty Girl was stunning and this was the best news she'd heard in weeks. "Thank you, sorry for coming up at such an hour."

She turned and left and didnt notice Enthusiastic Blonde giggling at Pretty Girl because her eyes were glued on Louis' bum.

-

Louis woke up the next morning to silence and there was literally nothing better. Zayn and Liam were tinkering about the kitchen, the smell of bacon and tea wafting through the air. No Christmas carols to ruin her day. She was animated at breakfast, telling stories from her job and nights out with the girls. "Eleanor was so drunk she couldn't even move it was so funny she was just sat there surrounded in bottles and drinks and shot glasses still as a statue but wide awake. We had to give her a straw so she could jeep drinking."

Zayn was horribly uninterested; he wasn't a fan of the part scene, but Liam was snickering along with her. He got it. He had been that drunk himself many times.

"And then this other time Sophia went to buy us all shots and came stumbling back with empty glasses and we sent her back like five times and she always drank them at the bar so Taylor had to go get them but she-"

"You're excited this morning," Zayn interrupted. "You're too happy. Either you got laid or met a hot girl and I'm pretty sure you didn't get laid."

Louis scoffed and flapped her hand. "I did none of that. I got actual good sleep last night, s'all."

"Fuck!" Liam exclaimed. "That's what's different! The carols are off!"

Louis grinned proudly and wiggled in her seat. "Yup, I told them to pipe the fuck down and they did and I fell asleep to silence and woke up to silence it's amazing isn't it!"

Zayn gave her a Look. The Look. The Look Louis hated because that meant he knew something she didn't. Literally fuck The Look.

He held her stare, keeping his eyes twinkling and mouth quirking and his jawline knowing and Louis was going to punch him she hated The Look so much.

He kept it up all day.

\--

Louis was in paradise. She had a hot girl between her legs and fingers deep in her and everything was silent save for her moans and the wet sounds from below and both of their heavy breathing.

The girl had brown hair and blue eyes and she was hot, yeah, she was talented, _fuck_ , and Louis was going to fucking come _any second..._

_Hark! the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn king! Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled!_

The girls' motions ceased as Louis growled and she glanced up, blue meeting blue. "You okay princess?" She asked, licking around her lips.

Louis banged the wall beside her a few times as the music grew louder. "Shut the hell _UP_!" she shouted, smacking one final time.

The girl went back down and Louis had been seconds from a crazy good orgasm but the music, fucking Christmas carols, ruined her mood. She wasn't gonna come listening to this.

The girl must have realized that Louis wasn't coming any time soon and crawled up and kissed her hard. "You're really hot and I'm really horny but neither of us can do this with the North Pole next door so I'm gonna wash up and head back to the club and you can yell at your neighbors and get yourself off."

Louis slumped and sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry babe, you were _so_ good.

"I know." The girl climbed off and pulled her clothes back on, swaying her hips as she walked to the bathroom.

Louis heard the sink turn on and sighed again. A few minutes later, the front door opened and closed. Fury smacked her and she grew hot and more angry than let down from not cumming. After getting some pajamas on and running her fingers through her hair, she stormed to the door next to hers again. De ja vu, except this time Louis was pissed and had a full face of makeup on, even though it was probably smudged. Pretty Girl opened the door again after Louis banged at it. "Hello," she said sheepishly when she saw Louis.

"I told you to _turn it the fuck off_ and you turn it back on at the worst time. I couldn't hear it for days and you pick seconds before I come to completely ruin the mood and make her go back to the club. Thank you so much."

Pretty Girl was slouched over and blushing. "I-I didn't know you had someone over, I... I'm sorry. I assumed you were asleep so we turned it on and I guess it was too loud..."

Louis laughed humorlessly. "You think I'm the only one affected? What about the whole damn building can hear it? Children wake up and people are startled and if you keep it up and they get brave enough you can be kicked out." Louis was not dealing with Pretty Girls' shit, no matter how hot she was.

Pretty Girl looked like a child being scolded in class and Louis kind of wanted to kiss her but she linked that to how close she was. The music turned down as Pretty Girl started to speak. "I..." She looked sad and afraid and Louis wanted to feel pity but that was the first girl she'd had since before Pretty Girl and Enthusiastic Blonde moved in because who wants to fuck to Up On The Housetop? Nobody, that's who.

Enthusiastic Blonde bounced to the door, stopping short when she saw Louis there again. "Um...."

"I'm very angry at you two because I've gone through a dry spell because I'm not getting anyone in my bed when you two are blasting songs 24/7 and I finally did and she was so good and I was going end that fucking dry spell and I was literally _seconds_ from coming and I hear Hark the fucking Herald Angels Sing. That's not a sex song." Enthusiastic Blonde was squirming and uncomfortable with what Louis said, but Pretty Girl seemed pleased. Louis wanted to punch her.  "When I say turn it off or down, I mean all the time, not for you to randomly turn it on."

With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

\--

Zayn gave her The Look all the next day. He knew she'd brought in a girl and he had to know she'd left and he knew something Louis didn't.

\--

"You can't do that, Harry. You can't sabotage her like that."

"I don't want her with any other girl and I could hear them. I want to be her only and if she's fucking someone else that can't happen can it?"

"Suppose not."

\--

Louis was frustrated with The Look so she spent all her time with Liam, expecting party stories and them going to actual parties, but he talked to her about the girls next door.

“It was pretty rude that they kept playing music, don’t you think? They shouldn’t have. Glad they stopped. Why did they?”

“I told them to.” Louis was so bored she was going to puke.

“Oh, that’s a good idea. They played some the other night for like 20 minutes, did you hear? It was crazy I was pretty pissed. I think it was when that girl left early. Why’d she leave early? Oh it must have been the music. Nobody fucks to music.” _Exactly, pissfaces._ “Who told them to turn it off? Oh, it must have been you. Did you yell? I didn’t hear yelling. They talk about you a lot. One’s Harry and one’s Niall. Zayn talks to them a lot. He says Harry really likes you. He also says Harry’s really pretty and that she’s tall and Niall’s short. Niall’s blonde. I’ve seen her around. She has sex a lot I hear. It’s great she’s pleasuring herself like that, don’t you think?”

“Mhm,” Louis hummed, but she was already off thinking.

_Why were they talking about me? Pretty Girls’ name is Harry? Enthusiastic blonde must be Niall. What if they turned the music on on purpose to stop me from fucking that girl too long?_

_Zayn knows Harry likes me and he probably knows what I call her in my head. Fuck._

\--

"She's been quiet since you did that."

"I'm sure it didn't ruin her life."

"Maybe she's pissed, like really angry. You had a chance; Zayn said he knew how she acts after she sees a hot girl."

"My chance couldn't have been ruined because I interrupted her fuck, could it?"

"I don't know babe. She hates carols."

\--

"We've been invited to a Christmas party next door," Zayn announced as he tromped into the kitchen a week after Louis told Harry and Niall off.

"It better not be who I think it is," Louis said dryly.

"Ooh, is it Niall and Harry? Alcohol?" Liam perked up. He liked getting drunk too much.

"Yeah, they said it's gonna be big and they've either invited or warned everyone in the building."

Zayn sat on Louis's lap and started eating her toast. Ignoring her protesting groans, the boys continued talking about the party Louis did not want to go to.

"Why'd they tell everyone?"

" _Someone_ ," Zayn turned his neck to give Louis a look, "told them their music was ruining the whole buildings' lives."

Louis really didn't want to go.

\--

You know a party is bad when you walk in to a rock version of O Come All Ye Faithful.

Louis whined when Zayn made her get dressed, whined when he dragged her out the doors, and whined and flung herself at him when he dragged her into the party.

"I don't want to bee hheereee," she whined, clinging to him as he walked through the crowd of people decked in Christmas sweaters with red and green cups in hand. "I want to go hoommeee and plug my eeaarrss."

"Well you can't because I promised Harry I'd come and bring you."He shook her off into the corner of the kitchen and stalked off.

Louis just huddled deeper into herself and scowled at everything around her. She was only there for a few minutes before someone joined her.

"Hey," the voice said. Louis glanced over and saw Pretty Girl Harry. Of course.

"Why are you just sitting here? Niall and I worked very hard to organize this party ya know."

"Zayn made me come. No offense to you, but I'm not a fan of the Christmas scene. Too much stress, too much to buy, too many fucking Christmas carols."

Harry winced. "I'm really sorry for that. I really shouldn't have had it playing that loud. Zayn said he didn't mind but Liam said when he had hangovers it was shit."

"I would say it's fine but I was nearly fired for being so tired from no sleep because I can't sleep with noise but I shouldn't have been rude about it."

"It's fine, we deserved it. Sorry."

So the two sat in the corner talking shit about Zayn and Liam and getting to know each other. They learned full names and birthdays and pets and loves and hates and everything they could think to tell.

Zayn passed many times, throwing them both The Look and Louis flipping him off.

"Sexuality?" Harry asked.

"I assumed you would know from Zayn or Liam and when I yelled at you for making that girl leave."

"That's not specific. You could be pan, bi, lesbian, you could be aromantic, though that's not really a sexuality."

"Totally gay. Full homo."

"Me too."

\--

Maybe they ended up dueting The Start Of Something New and Baby It's Cold Outside and maybe they fucked.

\--

They totally did and Louis woke up to Harry eating her out and Niall and Zayn and Liam making breakfast loudly and her makeup smudged and sheets dirty and wished her mornings could always be like this.

_(They were.)_

**Author's Note:**

> :////
> 
> comments + kudos ayyy


End file.
